


High and Mighty

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Wonderland,” Emily replied. “I am your guide, Alice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	High and Mighty

“I really appreciate this, guys. I could’ve never carried him on my own.” Emily opened the passenger door of her SUV.

“We don’t mind being used for our brunt strength.” Rossi replied as he and Morgan put Hotch in the car. “Is he alive?”

“I think so,” Morgan said, reclining the seat some for their Unit Chief.

“Strap him in please.” Emily said.

Both men backed up and she looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“What? He doesn’t have cooties.”

“Well we would have to reach over…” Morgan stumbled.

“And he’s kinda…” Rossi added.

“Go away now.” Prentiss rolled her eyes. “I appreciate the help with the haul.”

She brushed past them as they waved goodnight. Pulling the long seatbelt across Hotch’s chest, Emily found herself having trouble because of how he laid. She pulled him by the arm toward her and he grumbled.

“I'm OK.” he mumbled.

“Not exactly,” she replied. “But you will be.”

“You take good care of me.”

“Do I?” Emily had to lean in closer, struggling with the seatbelt. Damn those guys for leaving her hanging.

Hotch had been suffering migraines for over a month. Emily was the one who called him on it; threatened him if he didn’t make an appointment with his doctor. He didn’t tell her what the doctor said, but she could guess. It was pure and simple stress; they all had it at one time or another. He was prescribed Percoset, which he did not like the idea of taking.

A bad one hit him that afternoon and he popped two. Hotch didn’t realize at the time they were not the low dosage pills his doctor prescribed…the pharmacy gave him an average dosage. He was looped out of his head within a half hour. Lucid, mostly, but quite punch drunk was the best description.

“Mmm hmm,” he dragged the words out. “You smell good too. I should tell you that more often. It’s not a distraction; it’s lovely.”

“Thank you.” Emily made a little noise of victory as the belt finally clicked and secured. She moved away, closing the door as Hotch puckered up. She didn’t even notice.

Settling into the driver’s seat, Emily strapped herself in and turned the key in the ignition. The sudden sound of Blondie brought Hotch to a nearly lucid state. She checked the volume.

“Where am I?” he asked, looking around. “Am I moving…are you standing still?”

“Welcome to Wonderland,” Emily replied. “I am your guide, Alice.”

“Uh uh,” he smirked. “Your name is Emily. Emily Katherine Prentiss. I know who you are.”

“I'm glad.”

“Where are we going?”

“Relax and we’ll be there in a little while.”

“I'm fine when I'm with you.” Hotch’s head lulled back on the headrest.

“That’s good to know.” Emily glanced at him before again focusing on the road.

“Its true…you complete me. I bet you didn’t know that but you do.”

“You're high, Hotch.”

“Nuh uh.” He shook his head.

“Yes. You took two Percoset thinking it was a low dosage. I considered taking you to the ER but I think you will be alright. You're out of it and probably won't even remember this conversation.”

“I will remember.” His tone was defiant but when he tried to sit up straight, he failed. “Listen to me, please.”

“You need to rest. We will be home soon and I’ll put you to bed.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Stop it.” Emily grinned.

Hotch made a raspberry-like sound but didn’t say anything more. Emily checked to see if he passed out but his eyes were open. Actually, he was looking right at her. She wondered if she should put him right to sleep or keep him awake until he regained more control. It had already been almost three hours since he took the pills. After thinking about it for a moment, Emily made a phone call.

“Hello.”

“Daddy, its Em…I have an insane question.”

“Shoot love.”

“Let’s say, hypothetically, I accidentally ingested two regular dosage Percoset. Should I sleep it off or stay awake?”

“What? You could sleep it off; the chance of overdose while not impossible is slim. You would be a little weird if the experience were new for you.”

“Are you sure there is no chance for overdose?”

“Pretty sure. Stay up a little while...let it play out. You should be alright, though I don’t recommend popping two. One is enough.”

“So noted.”

“Shall I even ask, love?”

“Probably not.”

“You were always the adventurous one. You got that from me you know.”

“That’s what mother always said. Give Nat my love.”

“You know I will. I love you.”

“Love you too, daddy.”

She flipped her cell phone closed, glancing again at Hotch. She trusted her father but wanted to make sure he was not dead.

“I love you too,” he murmured.

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s not nice to mock people? I could’ve left you in the parking lot, Aaron Hotchner.”

“You didn’t.”

“No,” Emily shook her head as she turned onto his street. “I didn’t.”

“Mmm hmm. It’s because, you know.”

“Because what?” she could not stop her laughter.

Hotch didn’t reply, he just wore a goofy grin on his face. He reached out and stroked her arm. Emily ignored the butterflies in her stomach as she parallel parked a few houses from his. She turned the car off, taking a deep breath.

“OK, I need you to work with me. Are you going to work with me?”

“I already work with you.”

“Yeah, I mean, we have to get out of this car. You're going to have to lean on me but use as much of your own strength as you can. You're a heavy man.”

“Huh?”

“Oh hell. Let’s just do it. Don’t move; I am coming to get you.”

“Yes ma'am.”

She got out of the car, went around to the passenger side, and opened the door. Hotch tried to leap out but the tightened seatbelt kept him in place.

“Emily, help, I'm stuck!” he exclaimed.

“Stop shouting.” She covered his mouth. “You are not stuck, the seatbelt is on. Stop squirming…stop it!”

He finally stopped moving. She unstrapped him and helped him out of the car.

“Put your arm around my waist and hold on.” Emily closed the car door and hit the alarm.

They started to walk slowly as Hotch leaned against her.

“This is nice.” He whispered.

“That’s one word for it.”

“You don’t like me, do you?” Hotch asked.

“What?” she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “That’s ridiculous.”

“No its not. I like you a lot but you avoid me. I try but you keep avoiding me.”

“I do not avoid you.”

“You do.”

“We’ll talk about it later, I promise. You know, when you're sane.”

Emily smiled and Hotch did too. He managed to be a big help getting up the stairs and she leaned him against the wall, reaching into his pocket for his house keys.

“Mmm,” he laughed. “Maybe you do like me.”

“Shut up.” She laughed too, unlocking the door and hitting the lights.

She had been to Hotch’s house only once. It was what they called movie night; the team tried to do things together as a “family”. They watched _Big Trouble in Little China_ and Emily got more of a kick out of watching Hotch actually laugh aloud than she did watching the movie. Now she was dragging him to his bedroom.

How many times had this scenario run through her head? Usually he was carrying her, nighttime drama style. Oh God, she was hopeless. Turning on the light, Emily sat Hotch down on the bed.

“Sit with me.” he said, patting the space beside him.

“No.” she shook her head.

“I promise we’ll just talk.”

“You are going to sleep…you’ve had two Percoset. I have it on the authority of someone who knows everything that it’s OK for you to sleep. Where are your pajamas?”

Hotch shrugged and Emily rolled her eyes. She went over to the chest of drawers, opening the top drawer. She found tee shirts, shorts and sweats. They would have to do.

“How about some music?” Hotch asked, flipping on the radio.

The music of Bruce Springsteen filled the room. Emily gasped when she felt Hotch wrap his arms around her from behind. She hadn't even heard him coming. He began to sway with her.

“Hey little girl is your daddy home, did he go and leave you all alone? Mmm hmm, I got a bad desire. Oh, oh, oh, I'm on fire. Tell me now baby, is he good to you? Can he do to you the things I don’t do no more? I can take you higher. Oh, oh, oh I'm on fire.”

“Stop Hotch.” She pulled away from him. She pushed him away actually and Hotch stumbled over his own feet. “If you don’t behave I am leaving. I don’t care if you fall asleep on the floor.”

“I'm sorry.” His tone was sheepish.

“It’s OK. I know you're not yourself.”

“I am myself Emily. Myself is crazy about you. Just, just,” he held up his hands. “Listen for a minute, let me talk, and then I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Alright, but sit down. I’ll help you undress.”

She moved him over to the bed, sitting the tee shirt beside him. She went down on her knees to take off his shoes.

“I like you, a lot. I think about you all the time. I want to talk to you about stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Stuff you like; anything you want. I want you to smile more.”

“Ditto. I smile plenty, by the way.”

“Not at me. I wanna make you smile; laugh even. I want to dance slow and lean in for a kiss. I want you to let me kiss you, touch you, feel you.”

“OK Hotch, I get it.”

“You don’t. You can't.”

“You think I don’t know what its like to want someone?”

“I'm a real person you know, under the ties. Can we just be real people together? I’ll make you dinner…would you like that?”

Emily moved his shoes to the side, leaving his socks. She told him to stand and started working on his slacks.

“Would you like dinner, Emily Katherine Prentiss?”

“Why not?”

“You think I'm kidding. I can cook. Let me show you?”

“Not now, you're not allowed near the burners. Step out of your pants.”

He did. She took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. When he was down to his Hanes tee shirt and his boxers, Emily decided to leave him. She wanted to get him in bed and leave. But she couldn’t leave.

She needed to make sure he was alright. There was no way driving across town and sleeping was a possibility. Something in her kept saying he was not OK. Leaving him would be irresponsible and Emily could not do it. She pulled back the covers.

“Get in Hotch.”

“Come with me.”

“No.”

“Someday?” he asked, finally obeying her.

“Sure.”

“I mean it…you don’t think I mean it.”

“You need to sleep.” she turned the radio off and pulled the blanket up. “I'm going to stay, sleep on the couch I guess. Do not get out of this bed. Are we clear?”

“You're kinda tough.”

“I have my moments.”

“I'm falling for you.” Hotch relaxed against the pillows, fading fast. “I'm gonna make you believe me.”

“I want to believe you,” she whispered, thanking God he would remember none of this in the morning. “Goodnight, Hotch.” Without thinking, Emily leaned and kissed his forehead.

He reached up to stroke her cheek. Sitting down on the bed, Emily kissed his lips. She didn’t go too far but as she pulled away, she smoothed back his hair.

“You're falling for me too, admit it. C'mon, just…”

That was it...he was a goner. She sat there for a few minutes looking at his handsome, sleeping face. They said drugs and alcohol made people uninhibited, made the truth come out. Emily knew that from experience. Could it have done the same for Hotch? No, he was just out of his head; his beautiful head.

“Goodnight, Aaron.”

Emily got up to leave but he would not let go of her hand.

“Stay…” he whispered.

“You're supposed to be asleep.”

“I’ll sleep better with you here.”

“Alright.” She smiled as she kicked off her pumps, moved over him and lay on her back. “Be good.”

Emily Prentiss would not get much sleep tonight but as the man she loved snuggled in her arms she knew she would definitely be able to live with that.

***


End file.
